Ella, la niña
by Ashabi
Summary: •OS• Tú, Zero Kiryuu, estás seguro de que las cosas que te sucedan, te conciernen sólo a ti. Y si "alguien" intenta traspasar la barrera tan fría que has construido, recae la seguridad de que será herido. Yuuki fue terca y sin querer la lastimaste, sin pensar en que ella, aquella niña tan dulce, significa más para ti que lo que crees. [Basado en la escena extra del capítulo 40]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota:** Este oneshot está basado en la escena extra del capítulo 40 del manga: "Noche especial: un secreto que no conozco". Esta escena es su base pero aun así, yo he decidido meterle algunos detalles de mi propia cosecha a la historia.

* * *

 **.**

 _Ella, la niña_

 **.**

Miras la fachada del lugar que por el momento, cumple el rol de un hogar para ti, a decir verdad, llegas ahí junto con Kaien Cross debido a que no tienes de otra.

 _Shizuka destruyó todo lo que alguna vez tuviste…_

Kaien abre la puerta y los recibe la imagen de la señora Momoyama cuidando a Yuuki, y ambas a verlos a ustedes, sonríen.

 _Pero la sonrisa que más te cala es la de ella…_

—¡Bienvenidos!

Frunces el ceño al notar como la expresión alegre de Yuuki es cambiada por una completamente diferente, pues ahora su infantil rostro muestra angustia y curiosidad. Y tú quieres resaltarle aquello, no obstante, no te da ni un segundo ya que ella te toma de las solapas de tu chamarra y te zarandea, observándote con desespero.

—¡Zero! ¿Qué es esa cosa con la que has vuelto? Eso…en tu cuello…eso…

 _Ah eso, lo que le llama la atención es el tatuaje que cubre el lugar donde alguna vez los colmillos de aquella vampiresa te perforaron…_

—"¿Qué es?" —Ha dejado de zarandearte y tú la miras con incredulidad—. Es un tatuaje.

Ella quiere saber el por qué. Ya llevas tiempo compartiendo lecho con ella y sabes cuándo siente alegría, tristeza, confusión, compasión… curiosidad. Todas esas emociones a través del tiempo te las ha mostrado.

 _Si no fuera porque estás seguro de que Yuuki respira, podrías asegurar que ella es un espejo limpio…_

—Zero se está convirtiendo en un delincuente…

Alzas una ceja como naturalmente lo haces cuando "algo" te saca de quicio. No sabías que ella era prejuiciosa.

Tú simplemente tratas el tema como algo normal e ignoras que ella piensa por ti lo que sucederá si la gente del colegio te ve aquello. Yuuki está siendo demasiado molesta para ti, simplemente no soportas tanta atención, y su calor que nace de su preocupación por ti, te asquea por un momento.

 _No entiendes cómo ella siempre te sigue en lo que te suceda…_

—Hey, ¿puedo decirte algo?

Sus ojos color chocolate dejan de prestarle tanta atención a tu cuello y centran su mirar en tus ojos violeta. Debes saber que la expectativa que tiene sobre lo que le tengas que decir no se acerca a nada de lo que sale de tus labios:

—No te entrometas en lo que hago. Es molesto.

 _La alejas con esas palabras tan frías, ves su expresión de desilusión, y piensas que quizás el cambio tan brusco de atmósfera en ella fue lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar la atención en la plática que sostenían los adultos frente a ustedes…_

—Ah ya veo, lo siento… tal vez he sido demasiado molesta últimamente.

No tardas en notar que ella al decirte aquello, intenta hacerse la fuerte, pues no quiere demostrar cuanto la has herido. Yuuki piensa que el sonrojo que refleja sus mejillas sólo muestra su vergüenza.

Nuevamente no tienes tiempo de indagar porque sientes un golpe fuerte en tu cabeza, Kaien te ha golpeado y te mira como si hubieras roto la pieza de cristal más hermosa del mundo.

 _¿Y qué acaso Yuuki no lo es…?_

—¡Yuuki, está bien! Porque somos una familia, no debemos mantener distancias entre nosotros.

Deberías ver tu rostro ensombrecido al escuchar las palabras de Cross. Estás seguro de que la única familia que tuviste, fue la que está muerta por causa de "esa mujer" y entonces, el odio comienza a recorrer cada vena de tu cuerpo.

—No somos una familia. Además, cuando miro a Yuuki…

—¿A mí?

Tomas con fuerza los cabellos que tapan por poco tu frente. Te has irritado aún más porque los ojos de Yuuki reflejan ilusión para que le digas algo no tan hiriente. Naturalmente no continuaste con lo que tenías que decir a pesar de que ella te apremió con la mirada que lo hicieras. Lo que quisiste hablar era: "…cuando miro a Yuuki, veo a Ichiru".*

Ichiru siempre fue atento contigo y cuando ella hace lo mismo…las memorias vienen.

 _No quieres más lazos que puedes perder._

Kaien, tu figura paterna por defecto, decide llevarte a tu habitación antes de que suceda algo más. Pero antes de marcharte, te llevas el amargo recuerdo de Yuuki observándote fijamente, mostrando sus cejas fruncidas y el rostro ensombrecido.

 _Hey, bingo, la heriste…_

Te recuestas en la cama de la habitación al estar seguro de que tu "padre" te ha dejado solo y decides mirar al techo, atento a todo. Escuchas un portazo, bien, sabes que la señora que vino a cuidar a Yuuki se ha ido.

El silencio por un momento es la melodía de donde estás y luchas sin resultado sacarte de la cabeza el rostro afligido de ella. La culpa remuerde tus pensamientos y te vienen a la cabeza decenas de frases que pudiste haber dicho en lugar de tus palabras lastimeras.

 _Fácilmente pudiste haberle contestado que el tatuaje es para frenar o alentar por defecto, el efecto de la ponzoña en tu cuerpo… que es para evitar que te conviertas en un monstruo como el que acabó con tu familia…_

Niegas con la cabeza con lentitud. Eso no debe saberse.

Tus cavilaciones son interrumpidas porque escuchas como la puerta principal de la casa se abre. También tus oídos captan pasos acelerados, un jadeo de sorpresa, y una exclamación.

Sientes curiosidad y con sigilo entreabres la puerta del cuarto, por ello tus ojos se llenan con la imagen de Yuuki recibiendo a Kuran Kaname. Decides escuchar de lo que hablan, porque aunque lo odies, tu lado curioso es parte de ti.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Pareces triste Yuuki.

Aumentas la fuerza con la cual tu mano sostiene la puerta para que no se cierre. La culpa tiene más motivos para existir.

—Parece que Zero y el director me están ocultando algo…

—Ya veo, ¿y quieres saber qué es?

Ella asiente con energía.

—Con mirar a Zero entiendo que hay cosas que las personas no quieren que otras sepan, pero yo… Sé que hay algo que lo molesta y me recrimino a mí misma el no poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

 _Suficiente…_

Cierras la puerta procurando de no delatar que los espiabas y vuelves a tu cama, recostándote con brusquedad. Una ola de sentimientos desalentadores golpea a tu espíritu y sólo deseas poder hundirte en la profundidad del colchón que está debajo de ti.

 _Yuuki por más que quiera, no puede ayudarte, los daños están hechos y los secretos son necesarios…_

Después de un rato, tus labios hacen un amago de sonrisa al descubrir lo mejor que puedes hacer para remediar las palabras que lastimaron a la niña que siempre te regala una sonrisa. Un sexto sentido te alerta que ahora Yuuki está completamente sola en la sala y abres la puerta con más rapidez de la necesaria, alertándola.

—Yo… no te odio ni estoy enfadado contigo.

 _El bálsamo de la claridad es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No soportas que Yuuki se lleve una idea equivocada sobre lo que sientes…_

Sus ojos tan transparentes para ti, mostraban hacía un par de horas una ola de sentimientos culpables y dolorosos, mas ahora… muestran calma, alivio. Yuuki ya no te está dedicando una sonrisa, pues la confusión sigue haciendo mella en sus facciones, sabes que está metida en sus pensamientos.

—Sí…

Y ahora, las cosas cambian su curso y por esta vez eres quien dedica una sonrisa suave. Yuuki al ver aquello, parpadea perpleja durante algunos segundos, pues lo que has hecho ha sido hermoso para ella.

 _Quizás nunca está de más dedicarle un poco de calidez a la niña que tanto te cuida para evitar que te rompas en sus brazos._

* * *

 ***** Interpretación mía de las palabras que no llegó a decir Zero.

 **N/A:** ¡Jeje, dije que volvería!

En serio, no pude resistirme a escribir sobre esto, esta escena me sacó el aire y es mi favorita junto con la del capítulo 14.

Si desean saberlo, yo decidí agregar lo de la sonrisa de Zero al final y que también espió a Yuuki y a Kaname, por lo que lo aclaro de una vez ;)

Espero publicar pronto nuevamente, pues estoy comprometida en ampliar el número de fanfics que hay en Vampire Knight, pues noté apenas ayer que son muy poquitos en español. ¡Este fic es mi segundo del año, no lo olviden!

Saludos: Ashabi.


End file.
